A different story
by I-am-nobody's-hero
Summary: Matt, Mello, and Near leave wammys to beat kira together. Mello and Matt join the mafia and Near is a new detective just starting out. who will beat kira first L or the wammys boys? will they all live or die to bring down kira?


(Present)

"Mello has just left Wammys." Rodger said to Watari over the phone.

"I see. Do you think he will come back?"

"Yes. This is not the first time he has attempted to leave." Rodger didn't notice Matt run after Mello.

'Let me know when he comes back. In the mean time I will inform L."

"No he's working on the Kira case right now. We shouldn't distract him by telling him something that will resolve it's self."

"I am still telling him. Mello is unpredictable. We cannot be sure he will come back."

"He always has though. What would make this time different?"

Something tells me that he won't this time. Ask his roommate he should know why he left."

" I will now. I'll call you if I find anything." Rodger hung up and walked to the room Mello shared with Matt. As soon as he entered the room Rodger knew Matt was gone too because he would have been sitting on his bed playing video games at this time. Matt never left with Mello. Ever. Rushing to his phone, Rodger called Watari again.

"Matt is gone too."

"So I figured. I have already informed L of the problem at hand. We have the authorities searching the area as we speak."

"I see. Do you think that they will be found?"

"I don't know. Depends on why they left, how careful they are, and how determined they are to do what ever."

"I thought you were going to say that.. I should go search for any clues to their whereabouts now." For the second time that night Rodger hung up with Watari. Rodger decided to ask Near where he thought the two of them were heading. Rodger knew Near would be in his room. The wammys students were very predictable.

"Near? Are you in there?" Rodger, after getting no response, opened the door to discover that Near had left as well. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought once more calling Watari.

(Earlier that week.)

"Matt, do you think that L is taking a very long time on the Kira case? I mean that it's quite obvious that Kira is Light Yagami. All he would need to do is catch him in the act."Mello started.

"He is trying to you know." Matt said.

"I know but there is a way, just no one's figured it out yet."

"Exactly."

"We should try something."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we pretend to be murderers."Mello stated, eyes bright.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Matt looked at him as if he had lost the little sanity he had.

"We follow the killings in a mafia then add a tag to them, Kira will want us gone like he does with other criminals and L. While he's trying to find out who we are he could slip up."

"Or we could end up dead by Kira or whatever mafia we follow."  
"We only have one life Matty, if this plan works we could save the world. If we die we still tried to save it." Near had been listening the whole time. He always listened when Mello talked, even if he didn't seem to.

"Mello, I believe your plan is insane." Near said. Secretly he wished Mello would go and him and Matt would follow. He didn't want to sit around and do nothing. He wanted something that would throw him to the edge of death and just before he fell would pull him back, he wanted the feeling of sudden doom to wash over him, he wanted death. If Mello left he would follow. He knew that Mello wouldn't want him to go out of pride and fear for Near's safety.

"I don't care what you think." Mello spat.

"He has a point Mels. It's completely insane. Both of us will die."

"Are you coming or staying Matt?"

"You're really going to go through with this?"

"Yes I am."

"Yes, I'm coming with you. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, but I was hoping you would stay. I don't want you to get hurt, but I don't want to be alone either. I'm selfish." Mello looked sad.

"I'm coming as well." Near stated.

"No You're not." Mello almost yelled.

"I have spent almost my entire life here. I'm going to end up killing myself at one point anyway. Why not risk it to help. It's the same thing you just said to Matt." Near yelled at and Matt looked at each other.

Mello looked Near in the eye and said: "Near you can't if you die the world will be done for. Matt and I are probably going to die and so is L. when that happens you have to take over."

"I can't do it alone Mello. You should know that I am not as smart as L and if he is defeated I cannot win either. I need you to help me. And you need me to help you neither of us will win alone. We must work together." Mello thought for a moment. He smiled.

"Near, Matt, I have another plan." The look he had while he was saying this was enough to make both of them want to back out.

"What is it?" Near asked dreading the answer.

"You, Near, are going to become a new detective starting out on the Kira case. Matt and I are going to join a mafia and work on taking down Kira using any and everything possible. Keeping each other in touch we should come up with a better plan once we gather enough information and resources."

"All I have to say is whats u with the mafia in both of your plans?" Matt asked.

"I have a lot of connections in my father's old mafia. I used to work for them until my parents were killed and I was sent here. I kept the connections and they should be happy to get me back."

"O...Kay. Anyway how do you suppose I make myself known then?" Near was growing skeptical.

"I'll just screw some people over and you solve the murders."

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to end with Me and Mello dead?" Matt asked.

"Because were doing the more dangerous parts of the plan. So what do you want to do?"

"I'm in still." Matt said automatically.

"So am I. I also presume that you will provide a place for me to stay because I will not stay here."

"Whatever. Matt will just do a little hacking."  
"I just love how you volunteer me to do things." Matt said sarcastically.

"I know you do." Mello replied. "So Near in one week you will sneak out at one o' clock, I will sneak out at one thirty, and Matt at anytime you see fit before two o' clock, got it guys?" The others nodded.

"Now to forget this conversation." Mello pushed Near down. "I hate you, you stupid sheep." Then he walked away with Matt a step behind him.

(Present again)

(Near's escape)

Near slipped out the back doors to the woods to the iron gate. He was small enough to slip through the space between each pole. 'I hope this works out like I want' he thought as he ran deeper into the forest he was using to hind in until Mello came. Near had packed three decks of cards, fifty dice, two transformers, clothes that weren't white, his normal attire, two note books, a pack of pens, and the cell phone Mello had given him. Now he needed to wait for Mello's orders.

(Mello's escape)

Mello had packed twenty bars of chocolate, his ipod, enough clothes to last a week, Matt's gameboy and games, Matt's psp and games, and one of Matt's laptops. Mello was making Matt pack the food which was the reason for his very distracting plan to escape. He needed to get Matt into the kitchen with out getting caught so he was going to run in and make a huge mess and piss off the cooks, get them out of the kitchen and Matt was going to take what was needed. Taking a deep breath Mello ran through the threshold of the kitchen and then pushed one of the cooks into the cake she was holding, tripped another, and spilled flour on the floor. The cooks chased him through the door. He grabbed his bag and ran out the front door the cooks followed knowing that he main gate was locked. Needless to say this didn't stop him. Mello threw his bag over the gate, onto the pile of leaves he had been forced to rake the other day, and then practically flipped over the gate. The cooks stood shocked at Mello's acrobatic performance. He just laughed at them and began walking away. They ran to get Rodger who then called Watari.

(Matt's escape)

Matt gathered all the food he was told to until he couldn't fit anymore into the duffel bag and a half since the other half was filled with his clothes and other laptop. Then checked on Rodger through the camera he set up while Rodger was watching Mello rake leaves. Then he calmly walked out the door to the gate which he easily unlocked. Then met Near and Mello in the forest. They could hear the sirens of the police, no doubt looking for them, in the distance. Matt took Mello's bag and Mello went to distract them while Matt and Near ran to the next meeting point.


End file.
